Retro crew sings no one’s like the retro crew in class and detention/sent to BND
Transcript Eliza thornberry: ok class, time for maths, Tara, what is 10 plus 10? Tara: 20 Eliza thornberry: good job! What is 20 plus 10? Merv: 100 Eliza thornberry: try again (The retro crew get out of their seats and dress in hippie outfits get out their instruments. Joe is the vocalizer, Chelsea is on the guitar, Brock is on the drums, and Melinda is on the keyboard) Joe: (singing) Everyone feels like the same. But there is one with a very special name. If there's one group that is into old and not new. Let's consider the Retro Crew! We like things before 2000, man we feel so old. But we are only 10, so it's funny that it was told! Talk to the hand, all of you. Because there's no one like the Retro Crew! Yeah! This is the end, friend. Eliza thornberry: retro crew, I can’t believe you sang a 1960's style song called No One's Like the Retro Crew! That does it! Go to detention now! You made the cast of welcome freshmen mad! And take off those hippie outfits!! (At detention, Jake is the detention teacher) Jake: welcome to detention! You will not talk, sleep, chew gum, sing, stomp, clap, make faces, whistle, yell, and especially no burping or farting! Anyways, why are you all here? Chelsea: we sang a 1960s style song which is no one’s like the retro crew! Jake: good! No singing no ones like the retro crew! Joe: Everyone feels like the same. But there is one with a very special name. If there's one group that is into old and not new. Let's consider the Retro Crew! We like things before 2000, man we feel so old. But we are only 10, so it's funny that it was told! Talk to the hand, all of you. Because there's no one like the Retro Crew! Yeah! This is the end, friend. Jake: changing my voice to Kevin seal in, 5, 4, 3, 2... (yells) THATS IT, YOU SANG NO ONES LIKE THE RETRO CREW, AND YOU MADE THAT BOTTLE EXPLODE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!! (At the principal’s office) Principal Wartz: why are you all here? The retro crew: we sang a 1960's style song called No One's Like the Retro Crew! Principal wartz: retro crew, you know we don’t sing a 1960's style song called No One's Like the Retro Crew, you are all suspended for all of the weeks! Go home! Sophie: Joe, brock, Melinda And chelsea, how dare you guys sing a 1960's style song called No One's Like the Retro Crew! Henry: that does it! You are all grounded! Time for punishments June: first punishment, showing you the 1993 Columbia tristar home video logo in your ears (The 1993 Columbia Tristar Home Video logo plays as the retro crew’s ears bleed) Joe: Zoinks! This logo is annoying! Sophie: I don’t care! Second punishment, dancing to 6 what a wonderful day songs in the nickelodeon version, I will sit on you guys and let the people dance! (A few minutes later, after all 6 songs) Melinda: that is horrible! Henry: third punishment, burning your stuff that are 2000 Retro crew: no! (20x) Chelsea: don’t destroy it! Henry: well, say goodbye to your stuff before 2000 because your not gonna see them ever again (Their stuff before 2000 is burnt) June: fourth punishment, flirting you Sophie: Wait! We need a different punishment! How about getting a haircut? June: yes! (At sunny’s hair salon) Sunny: welcome to my hair salon, how can I help you Sophie: can you give my enemies the retro crew a bad haircut? Because they sang a 1960s style song which is no one’s like the retro crew in class and detention Sunny: oh my god! Joe, Melinda, brock And chelsea, Get your butts over here! (The retro crews hair is now bad) Sophie: now let’s go home! (After a minute) Sophie: lastly, sending you guys to all BND of doom logos (At a black screen) Melinda: oh no! Joe: this will be absolutely scary!